


So Can You Not Go Away

by sleepystorys



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepystorys/pseuds/sleepystorys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru suddenly collapese at school and is taken to hospital to find the cause. <br/>AU where Hikaru and Kaoru are the same but Kyouya is a doctor, Haruhi is a nurse, Hani and Mori are entertainers for sick children and Tamaki is a patient. Eventual Kaoru/Tamaki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this quite boring chapter. More will happen in the next chapter and I was trying to keep it in character as much as possible but the twins never met the host club so I thought they would be slightly different. Let me know what you think.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> I dont own OHSHC or any of the characters.

I woke suddenly to the noise of my alarm clock and the bitter smell of burnt toast. Sighing I stretched over to turn off the blaring alarm, slumping back down on the bed. I turn to the person lying next to me still deep in sleep.

"Hikaru you need to wake up we've got school" I shook him to get his attention but his only response was a groan.

"Fine then" I proceeded to pull the covers off my twin receiving a louder mumble about how cold it is. Pulling my legs up to my chest and placing them on his back I pushed with all my might. Hearing a loud and seeing the bed empty next to me I peer over the bed to see my brother. His strawberry blonde hair in tangles, he lay face first on the ground. He let out a sigh before rolling over to face me.

"How could you do that to your only twin brother?" Hikaru looked at me with puppy dog eyes a tear starting to appear in the corner of his eye but I ignore him. I give him an evil grin big enough to be worthy of a cheshire cat and reply.

"You should know better, those kind of tricks don't work on me. Anyway I've slept on the floor multiple times 'cause you've done the exact same so quit your complaining" His face twisting into a mischievous smile mirroring mine.

"Ok you win. Lets get ready you go in first as always" He rises to his feet and begins to walk round towards the door for the bathroom as I also stand up but suddenly a tightness rose in my chest. I take a deep breath, standing still for a moment to wait for the feeling to pass. This has happened more than once over the past couple of days and I know exactly what is it - anxiety. Hikaru peers around the corner of the door noticing my sudden silence and stillness, his face begins to scrunch into a deep frown.

"You ok?" Hikaru calls from the bathroom door, I look up at him and reply "Am fine just a bit anxiety I think" My hand reached my chest as I concentrate on my breathing. Hikaru leaves the bathroom and begins to walk towards me.

"You know we don't need to go to school if you don't feel like it" Hikaru grabs my shoulder and gently places a hand on my head. His cool touch begins to relax me however the tightness proceeds to pester me. I take his hand away from my head.

"I'll be fine." I walk away from Hikaru and into the bathroom. After a shower the tightness finally subsides allowing me to relax and forget it. I dress myself in the strict uniform that is required: a blue suit and trousers with a white strip lined the edges of the blazer and a hand sewn golden crest that read Ouran High School on the left side of the blazer. Opening the bedroom door I am hit with an overwhelming smell of bacon, eggs and beans, making my face turn sour. On a normal day the smell would make me bounce and hop down the stair in anticipation for the amazing meal that would be laid out for Hikaru and I. However on this morning the smell made my stomach twist so instead I turn on my heels and slowly walk back to the bed. Lying spread out on the bed I think 'a little more sleep won't hurt'. So I allow my eyes to shut and in what seemed like a split second I feel a light object hit my abdomen. I peel open my eyes to spot Hikaru leaning on the door frame, arms crossed wearing a smug smile and dressed in identical clothes. I pick up the object Hikaru had thrown which I immediately recognise as my inhaler.

"You sound like you needed it. Don't want a repeat of yesterday." Hikaru teased. It was then that I realised how heavy my breathing had gotten and recall the embarrassing events of yesterday when during gym class I nearly fainted. I misplaced my inhaler and was in dire need of it half way through the class. Luckily Hikaru had his at hand and there wasn't a big scene but it was still embarrassing having everyone stare at me. I let a sign leave my mouth as I sit up preparing myself to use the inhaler. I close my eyes, bringing the inhaler to my mouth and take a huge breath, it didn't make much difference so I take another breathe and after waiting for a second I feel my chest become lighter and it feels like I can breath properly again. I look towards Hikaru who's still standing at the door frame waiting patiently.

"It's been getting worse recently. You should think about going to the doctors" He finally speaks.

"Its probably because of yesterday nothing to worry about." Even talking seems to take less effort, I jump up making my way to the wardrobe to grab our bag feeling full of energy "What time is it anyway? Do I have time to grab breakfast?"

"Well its 8:25 so probably not" Hikaru laughed. I spin round mouth dropped. We only have five minutes to get to school!

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME WE NEED TO GO RIGHT NOW" I started panicking, grabbing the bags and running out the door. Hikaru also running at my heels with a huge grin spread across his face.

We arrived at school barely on time.


	2. Chapter 2

I swing open the car door and jumped out as quickly as possible, the faint sound of a bell ringing catches my attention. I turn around and gave Hikaru a hand gesture to hurry up.

"Hikaru! Hurry up we're late, I just heard the bell." Hikaru stepped out the car amused by my distress, I roll my eyes at Hikarus childishness. The route to the classroom means running up two sets of stairs and 4 hallways. By the time we ran up the first set of stair and down one of the halls I was starting to struggle. I grab HIkarus hand to pull us into a quick walk instead of running.

"Do you want .. to stop?" Hikaru said showing some concern, hearing the struggle in Hikarus voice from the running relaxed me, I guess am not as unfit as I thought.

"Nah its fine….. I just need …" I take a huge breath in with a hand on my chest, the pain from this morning beginning to creep up back my chest again but I ignore it not wanting to worry Hikaru anymore.

"To slow down for… for a minute." After walking up one of the corridors we break into a run again arriving at class nearly ten minutes late. We apologise to the teacher and walk quietly to our seats at the back of the classroom. My seat is located at the very back right of the classroom with Hikaru to my left and to my right is one of Hikarus and I friends : Soga Kazukiyo. In middle school Hikaru and I never really talked to many people, mainly keeping to ourselves. We lived in our own little world, watching everyone from a distance. The only way we would participate in anything that involved other people was pranking. However sometime we would push people over the edge and unfortunately this happened to Soga. We discovered he had a fear of most things, therefore Hikaru and I would go out of our way to torture Soga. After a while we started noticing a difference in Soga attitude and mannerisms. He would start having panic and anxiety attacks. We felt guilty about how much pain we were causing him. We both agreed that he deserved an apology and for the pranking to stop. Not long after we started helping him become more confident by talking and encouraging him to do more adventurous things. This lead to a deep friendship that no one not even Hikaru and I could predict formed between us all. This in turn lead us to becoming friends with more people and before we knew it the door to our world became wide open to everyone.

Our next class was gym ; the one class I am dreading. After yesterday all I hoped was for the teacher to stop me from doing anything too exerting but luck was on my side. Just before I entered the changing room the teacher took me aside and explained that I should not be taking part in class in case there was a repeat from yesterday. I agreed and thanked him before skipping back and bragged about not needing to do any exercise. I was glad the teachers were sympathetic, just watching them run around the gym made feel tired and the pain in my chest had still not lifted.

After the class Hikaru and I began walking to our next class talking about something unimportant when I begin to feel my heart race and my chest began burning. I try to grab Hikaru but a sudden wave of dizziness washes over my head.

"Hikaru, I don't feel great." My throat is dry and sore as I speak, Hikaru gently takes my arm and guides me towards the wall helping me stay up right.

"What's wrong?" Hikarus voice is full of concern, he searches me trying to find the source of my pain.

"It's my chest. It feels tight and sore. I thought it was my anxiety but am not sure now."

"Doesn't sound like your anxiety. Don't move I'll get you a chair." Hikaru reluctantly turns his back towards me as he looks around for a chair, he spots one across the hall. Making sure I stay steady before letting go of me to grab a chair. However as he begins to walk back I see the floor begin to spin around and all my weight seems to disappear before becoming consumed in blackness.

The next thing I remember was the smell of disinfectant, a repetitive beeping noise coming from my left and the feeling of something hard and uncomfortable on my face. I try opening my eyes, although sticky and sore a slowly I force them open, a blaring white light takes over my vision. As everything comes into focus I finally realise where I am - a hospital. I search the room for any sign of someone but no one is present in the room so I use the opportunity to take in my new surroundings. I lie in a small room with just enough space for a bed, the hospital equipment and two chairs. To my left is a wall with a door and two windows looking out into the sea of white halls, although the door and blinds were closed I could still see black shadows of people rushing back and forth. Just next to me sat two chairs, a very recognisable coat hung over the back of one : Hikarus. There also lay on the floor a bag - one of mine, Hikaru must of packed clothes for me, that was nice of him. The wall to my right held a window looking outside, the last raises of sunlight could be seen disappearing behind the horizon, indicating the time of day. I got the sudden urge to take a quick peek outside, so I pulled off the oxygen mask that was sitting on my face and raised myself into a sitting position. Although feeling dizzy and the pain in my chest seemed to have lifted, I move my legs around and pull myself up and out of the bed. I stumbling a little before quickly gaining my balance. It was only then that I noticed the white hospital gown I was wear and my lack of clothes underneath. My cheeks go red at the thought of someone having to undress me. I carefully walk over to the window and look down. I realising the room is 4 stories from the ground, I could just make out a garden with benches and paths that weave round patches of flowers and trees. Just as I was beginning to day dream I hear the door to my room open and standing in the doorway was Hikaru with a confused but worried expression on his face. He was carrying a tray of different foods and drinks.

"Kaoru what are you doing? You're meant to be in bed!" I could hear the worry and stress in his voice. He put down the tray of food and drinks on the table at the bottom of my bed.

"Sorry I was just curious to what was outside" I started walking back to my bed and just as I was about to get into my bed Hikaru walked round the bed and hugged me.

"Ya scared me" Hikaru whispered to me, his head tucked into my shoulder. I hug hime back, realising how scary it would be if it were the opposite way round.

"Am sorry." I tighten the hug before he breaks it off as he pulled away a tear falls down his face, I brought my hand up and wiped it away. Hikaru helped me climb in the bed and I sit at the very end making room for Hikaru to sit next to me.

"So tell me what happened after my dramatic fall." I try my best to be lighthearted. Hikaru smiled then proceeded to tell me how a teacher happened to walk by as I fainted, they phoned an ambulance after failing to wake me up. The ambulance arrived and made the decision to take me to hospital when they discovered I wasn't breathing properly. After arriving at the hospital they took some blood and my vitals and now waiting for the results. I tried taking the conversation away from anything negative after Hikaru told me what happened. It seemed to work as we began talking about something boring unrelated topic. After talking for half an hour the moment we had been dreading came.

A tall dark man wearing a white coat stepped into the room followed by another man that looked almost like him but younger and less muscular wearing a dark blue scrubs. Both were easy on the eyes, strong jawed and wearing glasses, they were obviously brothers. The younger doctor was clutching a black notebook in his hand and a pen in the other ready at any moment to write something down. The tall doctor stepped forward with his hand stretched open welcoming a handshake.

"Hello Kaoru it is nice to finally meet you. I am doctor Yuuichi Ootori" He spoke in a gentle but stern tone, I grabbed the doctors hand and gave a firm shook as we have been told many times by my mother.

"It is nice to see you again too Hikaru" Hikaru answered by nodding acknowledging the doctor but he never spoke a word.

"I would like to also introduce my younger brother and doctor in training Kyoya" The younger man stepped forward and also shook my hand although Hikaru was hesitant he also shook his hand.

"He will hopefully be taking care of you after he graduates in a couple of days from now." The doctor was speaking so quickly I was barely keeping up.

"Now we should get on with what is happening with you. We took some tests while you were unconscious and it shows that your oxygen levels are down, you have high blood pressure and the blood works are showing a clot in the lungs." I took a deep breath in at the news, trying not to freak out. I turn to Hikaru who looked like he was about to scream but before anyone could do anything the doctor continued to talk.

"Now I know that sounds scary but you will be fine we'll start you on a course of anticoagulants to dissolve the clot. We will run some more test to find out what caused it then give you some instructions on preventing another clot. Right, so my brother will be back in two minutes to help start you on the anticoagulants and to do further examination. Good bye." And with that he turned to the younger man, Kyoya and left the room. I turned to Hikaru who looked a little too pale, when he noticed me looking at him, he gave me an unsure smile.

"That doesn't sound too bad." I say shrugging my shoulders trying to think of something to say.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Hikaru mocks me, he get off the bed and stands up looking me straight in the eyes. "Kaoru people can DIE from this! Don't you understand how serious this is?" He sighs and looking down at the floor. I could see how upset and mad he is about this, so I don't say anything. "Mother and father should be here. If they were.." With those words my sympathy for him vanishes.

"Don't start going on about that." I cut off Hikaru. "You know they need to work, they can't do anything about it and neither can we. So. Drop. It." I tell him sternly. Hikaru had a habit of somehow blaming most things that happen on our parents. Hikaru makes a 'tsk' noise and rolls his eyes at my statement.

"Whatever, am going to talk to someone about me sleeping here" Hikaru walks out without another word, leaving me in a deafening silence. I try to occupy myself by looking out into the corridor when I spot the young doctor from earlier walking towards the door. I hear him knock twice before entering a smile spread forced across him face, he was holding the black note book tightly in his hand.

"Hello there. Kaoru yes?" I nod agreeing with the doctor, he walks round towards me with his hand stretched out. "I want to reintroduce myself. You can call me Kyoya." I raise an eyebrow at the repetition and shake his hand.

"Was your brother introducing you not good enough?" I ask, teasing him. Kyoya grabs a chair pulling it closer to the bed.

"I just did not like the way my brother introduced me. Nothing more." I don't press for anymore information as I could sense some history between them and was not ready for anymore drama.

"Is it okay for me to examine you? We have to make sure there is nothing more wrong and we had to wait for you to be conscious to do so." Kyoya questions me as writes something quickly into his notebook before peering at me over his glasses.

"Yeah that's fine" I reply leaning over slightly trying to peck at what he was writing but Kyoya quickly snaps the book shut and continues to talk.

"Its just your chest so all you have to do is sit upright" Kyoya speaks slower and gentler than his brother and if it wasn't for his stern look it would be comforting.

"So where is your brother then?" Kyoya grabs the stethoscope from around his neck and gently places it on my back. I jumped a little at the coldness of the object but continued to tell Kyoya about Hikaru.

"He said something about finding someone to help with sleeping arrangements" I reply not wanting to go down the topic of my brother I change the subject to something more light hearted. Kyoya started moving the stethoscope around my back, I shivered still not used to the coldness of the stethoscope.

"So your graduating soon?" Kyoya looked up from what he was doing and looked at me, he smiled and nodded before replying.

"Yes, this weekend. My whole family is making a huge deal of it but you never stop learning so I do not see the point of it" He began examining my chest watching my every breath.

"Of course there's a reason to celebrate you're no longer having to be taught by someone else and you're finally going to start being paid" I explain to him. He laughs for a moment

"I guess so." Kyoya had finished examining me and now sat back in his chair, his face knitted into a frown and what seemed like worry.

"Thats all from you am just going to get my brother to check something I'll be back in a minute." And with that got up and left hastily. I sit back on the bed puzzled at the second person to walk away from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki will b coming into it at some point but i just want to establish whats going on and stuff.  
> But it takes me ages to write so please bare with me


End file.
